Demolition Man 2: New Criminal Wars
by demolition18
Summary: Sequel to the 1993 movie starring Sylvester Stallone and Wesley Snipes. John Spartan fights 2 sets of criminal gangs in the future. Occultists are at war with cloned criminals. John Spartan fights the war as he comes out of retirement.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters of Demolition Man I didn't create. Nor I am profiting from this. Demolition Man belongs to Warner Brothers film Studios.

Beginning

**Title Card:** Near the summer of 2052

On a pier at night time. There is Mac aka Simon Phoenix Jr. standing there. Wayne Henderson shows up with a band of pirates. Also there are his 2 goons Buster and Freddy. Also present is Marco Karachi the pirate captain. Mac: "_Right on time._" Marco: "_Come on. Let's get the cigarettes on the boat._" Wayne Henderson: "_I am coming with you guys to smuggle the cigarettes into other countries. Cigarettes are illegal by now. You Buster and Freddy stay there._" Mac: "_We might find John Spartan who killed my father 20 years ago. I want him dead. I'll kill him if he shows up. I just killed Max and Darrin._" The pirates have cartons of cigarettes with them along with cocaine.

On the roads of San Angeles in the police car. There is Alfredo Garcia driving a police squad car. Chief James Macmillan the tough veteran cop is riding shot gun. In the back are John Spartan and his wife Lenina Huxley-Spartan. John Spartan has on black clothes and a beret. Spartan: "_My granddaughter's athlete in running in the Special Olympics has testified that Simon Phoenix's mysterious offspring murdered Max and Darrin who fought along side us in the Wasteland against Simon Phoenix and his gang._" Lenina: "_Holly's athlete in Special Olympics gymnastics testified that Mac had released Wayne Henderson with those pirates and 2 of his goons from the New San Quentin._" Spartan: "_We'll get them all and as long as Mac is still alive I will put him in the new San Quentin. He is plotting to smuggle cigarettes and cocaine all over the world._" Lenina Huxley-Spartan and John Spartan along with James Macmillan pull out their guns. The cop car goes over to the pier with a few other police cars following them.

Back on the pier. The pirates with their captain and Wayne Henderson are going onto the boat. Police cars show up. Mac: "_It's the cops. I want John Spartan dead._" Buster and Freddy along with Mac pull out their guns. The cops come out of the cars with guns drawn. Buster and Freddy along with Mac fire on the police. John Spartan and company fire back on the bad guys. John Spartan shoots down Buster killing him.

Freddy in the gun fight shoots and kills Alfredo Garcia. Chief Macmillan shoots and kills Freddy. Spartan: "_Drop the gun Mac or you are dead like those 2._" Mac: "_Never. You will die John Spartan._" Mac makes the move to shoot John Spartan. John Spartan shoots down Mac killing him. Lenina: "_The rest of you stay back and check if Alfredo Garcia is still alive. John Spartan and I will destroy the drugs and take down the pirates with Wayne Henderson._" Lenina Huxley-Spartan and John Spartan jump onto the pirate ship.

On the pirate ship. There is a pirate guarding with his sword drawn. John Spartan with his wife Lenina shows up. That pirate makes the move to slice down John Spartan and Lenina Huxley-Spartan. John Spartan shoots down that pirate killing him. They move on into the ship. Spartan: "_I think I know where they are storing the drugs and than let's get them all._"

Somewhere else on the pirate ship. There are other pirates/smugglers present. Lenina Huxley-Spartan and John Spartan show up. Spartan: "_San Angeles Police. You are all under arrest._" Other pirates go for guns and swords. Lenina Huxley-Spartan and John Spartan shoot them down killing them. John Spartan finds the cigarettes and cocaine. John Spartan pulls out explosives. Wayne Henderson: "_John Spartan killed all of your pirates. Let's kill him._" Marco Karachi and Wayne Henderson show up with guns drawn. Lenina Huxley-Spartan and John Spartan run off. Spartan: "_Time to go._"

Later on outside on the pier. The pirate ship is being blown up. Lenina Huxley-Spartan and John Spartan run off of it. There is James Macmillan with the other cops present. James Macmillan: "_Alfredo Garcia is dead._" Spartan: "_I will retire now._" The 2 former scraps Jason and Ryan show up along with Holly Hammer and John Spartan's 2 grand daughters Dana and Kelly. Ryan: "_Our special Olympics athletes have testified that Simon Phoenix Jr. was releasing criminals from San Quentin. I know that Zachary Lamb's son is the warden there now._" Spartan: "_I killed Simon Phoenix 20 years ago now and I killed Simon Phoenix's offspring as he won't put the gun down. Those 6 men that Simon Phoenix had released are all long dead. I killed most of Simon Phoenix's criminal army with half of the men who he released before killing Raymond Cocteau. I killed Adam who killed Dr. Raymond Cocteau blowing up the cryo-prison as those 2 who threw Cocteau's dead body in the fire were also blown up by me._" John Spartan goes over to his scrap friends and grand daughters. James Macmillan: "_I became the new chief of police when George Earle retired._" Jason: "_Ryan and I knocked out Mac and he was thought to be dead in the Wasteland battle as we thought to have drowned him with those 3 other men._" Ryan: "_I fought the same guy who killed Dr. Raymond Cocteau in doing the dirty work for Simon Phoenix._" Spartan: "_Now everyone in Simon Phoenix's criminal gang in this century is dead._"

Derek Hammer shows up next as does California administrator Orlando Keller along with James Huxley the current San Angeles mayor and Jack Hensen the deputy mayor of San Angeles. James Huxley: "_I congratulate you John Spartan for making San Angeles crime free._ " Jack Hensen: "_I know that Edgar Friendly is now a representative in the senate and Bob the former Associate to Dr. Raymond Cocteau is now a senator and he outlawed cigarettes._" Keller: "_I am Orlando Keller the California administrator. I won't be attending the California Special Olympics just as your granddaughters are coaches._" They go over to John Spartan. There are coroners removing the dead body of Alfredo Garcia. Spartan: "_I am going to the games next week._"

Many days later at the San Angeles police station. In the main room. There is Chief James MacMillan present. Also there is Lenina Huxley-Spartan and Erwin the veteran dispatcher. Derek Hammer is also present. John Spartan shows up. There's a banner that says 'happy retirement John Spartan'. Chief James MacMillan gives John Spartan his little police badge. James MacMillan: "_I present to you your little badge Captain Spartan. Your wife will be the new deputy police chief._" Spartan: "_I have taken down many criminals before the cryo-prison and I met my rookie Dana Crystal Harris when Raymond Cocteau was starting the cryo-prison._"

Later on outside of the police station. There are cops getting into police cars. John Spartan shows up with Lenina Huxley-Spartan. They get into the car. Lenina: "_Tonight we have dinner at Taco Bell with my father and your one time rookie partner who took down the same criminal that killed Dr. Raymond Cocteau._" Spartan: "_I know that those who killed Raymond Cocteau are long dead._"

At Taco Bell at night time. There is John Spartan seated at a table with his 2 granddaughters Dana and Kelly, his wife Lenina Huxley-Spartan and his father in law the mayor of San Angeles James Huxley along with Deputy Mayor Jack Hensen. Also seated at the table with the Spartans are Joey and Melissa the children of Lenina and John Spartan. Dana Crystal Harris-Burke with her husband John is seated at a table. Dana Crystal: "_I discovered Dr. Raymond Cocteau dead 20 years ago at the hands of someone who I had arrested years ago when you and I Captain Spartan went into a night club._" Spartan: "_We went off to a night club and I arrested Reggie and our Captain Healy arrested Howie a murderous pimp._" Lenina: "_Edgar Friendly is the new California administrator just as Orlando Keller has resigned._" Mayor Huxley: "_We have the city crime free once again. It took 20 years for Mac to come out of the shadows._" A female waitress comes up to the table. She takes the orders. Spartan: "_We are ready to order now._"


	2. Chapter 2

**Title Card:** 5 Years Later closer to Halloween of 2057

Somewhere else in California at night time by the biker gang turf. There is Sabrina Miller present along with Rob and Bone and other followers Ian, Kira, Lena, Barney, Lance, Albert, Philippe, Buzz and Jake. Miller: "_We'll rule the world. We'll start with San Angeles._" Lena: "_I am free to get my bellybutton pierced with Raymond Cocteau now for 25 years gone._" Orlando Keller the California administrator shows up with a hood on under the cloak. Orlando Keller: "_I think that our bikers are at the nearby biker bar here. Once we recruit them we'll start with San Angeles to take the United States._" Barney: "_I am free to get tattoos with Raymond Cocteau gone. We'll take the city. 5 years ago John Spartan made San Angeles crime free and he retired._" Orlando Keller: "_Orlando Keller is the California administrator even with mayor/gov Raymond Cocteau gone. Simon Phoenix and his gang are all dead. Simon Phoenix with all 6 of the men he sprung is all dead. John Spartan killed Simon Phoenix behind the murder of Dr. Raymond Cocteau. He also killed the one who shot him with the one of the 2 men who threw his dead body in the fire by blowing them up on his way of thecryo-prison._"

At a biker bar in California at night time. There are many men and women present. There are 3 women there. 1 African American. 1 Latina. 1 is Asian American. There are many other Outlaw Bikers who are white, Hispanic and black. 1 Asian. Also present is Mick the leader of the gang. Mick: "_We don't worship anyone. We'll join with this priestess named Sabrina Miller._" Orlando Keller shows up with Sabrina Miller and her top Rob and Bone. The bikers pull out guns and knives. Sabrina Miller: "_Relax. It's me Sabrina Miller. I am looking to recruit a bunch to follow us in our occult band where the world will be overrun by occultists._" Orlando Keller: "_I am the leader. We'll start with San Angeles since it's a 5 year crime free city._" They put their weapons away.

Later on outside of the biker bar. There is the rest of Sabrina Miller's occult band. Orlando Keller the leader and Sabrina Miller the evil priestess show up with the others. Rob: "_You guys could have your boss as Mick the biker gang leader. You are the people to kill John Spartan._" Bone: "_We will head off to San Angeles. There's a cop named John Spartan who they call the Demolition Man. We'll kill him._" Those bikers get onto their bikes. The others get into the vans.

At the home of the Burke's at night time. There is Dana Crystal present with her husband John. They are in the kitchen. There is also Maria and David Burke present. Also there is Jonathan her son and his wife Nicole. Dana Crystal: "_I could see that Jenna's husband is a sergeant. He booked Dr. Cobbs I heard._" Jonathan Burke: "_I once joined the rebellion and I liked bellybutton piercing on the women. I fought for freedom to do that._"

Outside. There is Sabrina Miller and her criminal gang nearby the Burke house hold showing up in vans and motorcycles. Miller: "_There's the former San Angeles police chief. She was John Spartan's rookie working partner. She is to be a victim of sacrifice._"

Back to the Burkes. Dana Crystal is getting up with a pie. A computer in the house sends out reports. John Burke gets up. He goes over to Dana Crystal. John Burke: "_What's wrong Dana?_" Dana Crystal: "_There are intruders outside._" They get a report that devil worshippers are there. Dana Crystal goes for a gun and a stun baton. She goes to the outside.

Back outside. Sabrina Miller and her devil worship band are coming to the house. Dana Crystal comes out with her gun and stun baton. Some holy thugs strike crowbars at the semi retired cop. She strikes them with her stun baton. Sabrina Miller butts in. Miller: "_I will take her now._" Sabrina Miller throws a punch onto Dana Crystal. Dana Crystal throws a kick back onto Sabrina Miller. Dana Crystal: "_I maybe getting old but I can still fight._" They fight each other hand to hand. Sabrina Miller takes Dana Crystal's gun. Sabrina Miller's thugs strike the daughter in law, the son and grandchildren of the retired cop with baseball bats. John Burke comes out. Sabrina Miller with the gun shoots John Burke. She throws the gun aside. She pulls out her knife. Dana Crystal sends an uppercut onto Sabrina Miller. Dana Crystal: "_You are under arrest for murder of my husband and striking an officer. I am also charging you with kidnapping my family._" Sabrina Miller slashes the former SA PD chief. Dana Crystal falls to the ground. Sabrina Miller next stabs Dana Crystal with her knife in the heart. Miller: "_Take them to the former church. I have her soul._" Dana Crystal's family is loaded into the vans. The vans and motorcycles take off. There are John Spartan's 2 granddaughters with Holly Hammer running by.

Later on at the former Methodist church of San Angeles. The motorcycles and vans show up. The occultists show up with the band kidnapped victims. They go to inside of the church. Miller: "_Ian and Barney. You 2 go after John Spartan with his family. He's the Demolition Man and he has military history._" Ian and Barney walk off to the new Spartan Residence.

At the home of the Spartan's later on at night time. In the upper halls of the Spartan's home. There is Lenina Huxley-Spartan walking by with John Spartan. The 2 scraps Ryan and Jason show up. Ryan: "_I think that we have both gangs after us. One of my athletes testified to Dr. Gregory Cobbs bring back Simon Phoenix Jr. and his latest criminal gang that you killed 5 years ago._" Spartan: "_I will check it out. I heard about my former rookie partner from 1996 killed by occultists practicing black magic. I will come out of retirement to deal with them. I am the only to have ever dealt with devil worshippers._"

Outside of the home of the Spartan's. The holy thugs show up with the top lieutenant Rob. Rob pulls out his gun. Ian pulls out his crow bar. Some other holy thugs pull out baseball bats. Rob: "_Let's waste John Spartan. He will die._"

Back to inside of the home of the Spartan's. Lenina Huxley and John Spartan come down the stairs with Jason and Ryan. Lenina Huxley-Spartan and John Spartan pull out their stun batons. John Spartan also pulls out his gun. They go to outside.

Outside of the Spartan's home. The holy thug named Rob fires on John Spartan and company. Lenina: "_You guys are under arrest._" Rob: "_Take them._" John Spartan fires back at Rob. He shoots him down. A holy thug runs up to John Spartan with a baseball bat. John Spartan with the handle of the gun clobbers this holy thug. Lenina Huxley takes on the other holy thugs. Ryan and Jason come on out. Ryan: "_Come and face us._" Ian: "_With pleasure._" Jason takes on Ian. Ryan takes on Barney. Jason uses some martial arts just as Ian strikes at him with his crowbar. Jason karate chops Ian. Ryan and Barney are throwing punches onto each other. They are beating each other up. A holy thug comes up to Lenina Huxley. She round house kicks that thug. That holy thug throws a punch back onto Lenina Huxley-Spartan. Lenina Huxley kicks that holy thug on the stomach. Lenina Huxley strikes that holy thug with her stun baton. John Spartan bangs 2 more holy thugs into each other. John Spartan back hands 2 more holy thugs. Police sirens are going off. Ryan throws a good punch knocking Barney to the ground while Jason throws Ian to the ground. Spartan: "_Hold it right there._" Jason: "_I remember Mrs. Spartan that you learned to kick like that from martial arts movies._" John Spartan aims his gun at all of the captured holy thugs.

At the lab of Dr. Cobbs in San Angeles the next day. There is Dr. Cobbs present. He is making clone thugs. Also he is cloning Mac who was also known as Simon Phoenix Jr. along with Bella, Otto, Buster and Freddy. Later on in the cloning facility. There are the resurrected Mac, Bella, Otto, Buster and Freddy. Dr. Cobbs: "_I heard about clone thugs from New York City. I made you guys as copycats of New York City criminals. Welcome back Mac._" Mac: "_I can see that you couldn't clone my father. I run the crime in San Angeles._" Dr. Cobbs: "_I have detected devil worshippers coming into San Angeles wanting to take over. You guys would kill them and than take over as we kill Captain Lenina Huxley-Spartan's father._" Mac: "_This world will be our's. We'll over throw the police force and bring back some gang leaders and my father was leader of the bloods and one of his goons that I joined with killed by Jason in the Wasteland was leader of the crips and twice I was thought to be killed. First by Ryan and then by John Spartan._" Also there are clone thugs suited up in black clothing along with guns and black hoods and masks. Mac: "_You will Otto depart for the San Angeles police station. Kill Lenina Huxley-Spartan. She killed Danzig._" Dr. Cobbs: "_John Spartan of the SA PD has retired after you were killed. He's still alive. He could come out of retirement to stop us._" The clone thugs depart for the San Angeles police station.

At the police station the next day outside of the place. Lenina Huxley-Spartan and John Spartan are walking into the police station. They enter the place. Spartan: "_I have a hunch that devil worshippers are going to war with clone criminals that want to take over. We'll arrest Dr. Cobbs for his illegal cloning._" Otto shows up with a band of clone thugs.

Inside of the police station main room. There is James Macmillan present with other officers of the San Angeles Police Department and Erwin the veteran dispatcher. John Spartan shows up with his wife Lenina Huxley-Spartan. They come into the place. Erwin: "_Greetings and salutations John Spartan. Welcome back._"

Somewhere else in the upper halls of the San Angeles police station. There is Otto with the band of clone thugs. Otto with his clone thugs pull out guns. Otto: "_Let's take them. I found John Spartan who killed me once._" They fire on the police station main room.

Back into the police station main room. Spartan: "_Get down._" Lenina Huxley-Spartan and John Spartan draw their guns. They fire back on the clone thugs. Erwin dives for cover as the other cops draw their guns. There is gun fighting going on. John Spartan and his wife shoot down some clone thugs. In the gun fight John Spartan shoots down the clone Otto. The other officers of the SA PD shoot down the rest of the clone thugs present. John Spartan goes over to a computer. Spartan: "_I will do a search on Gregory Cobbs the San Angeles scientist who is illegal cloning criminals killed in this century and gang members from the 20__th__ century._" He goes in search of Dr. Gregory Cobbs. Spartan: "_I think that I found him._" James Macmillan: "_They couldn't ever get DNA samples from Simon Phoenix so Dr. Cobbs has instead cloned the offspring of Simon Phoenix._"

In the cloning facility of Dr. Cobbs. There is Dr. Cobbs present. There are also more clone thugs being made. Also present is Simon Phoenix Jr. Mac: "_I will take more clone thugs just as I can see that Otto has failed with his clone thugs in the Wasteland. I will kill John Spartan._" Dr. Cobbs: "_I will clone Otto again._" The clone thugs are complete. Simon Phoenix Jr. and the clone thugs depart for the Wasteland.

Outside of the San Angeles police station in the day time. There are Lenina Huxley-Spartan and John Spartan coming out to their police car. They get in. Lenina Huxley-Spartan gets into the driver's seat. Lenina: "M_y father trusted Dr. Cobbs. Let's get him before more criminals are cloned._" Spartan: "_I have a hunch that criminals will want to over run San Angeles and than the United States._" They depart after Dr. Cobbs.

At the lab of Dr. Cobbs. There is present Dr. Cobbs. John Spartan comes in breaking down the door. Lenina Huxley-Spartan has her stun baton aimed at Dr. Cobbs. Spartan: "_Dr. Cobbs. You are under arrest for illegal cloning of long dead criminals._" John Spartan goes over to Dr. Cobbs.

Later on outside of Dr. Cobbs's facility. There are Lenina Huxley-Spartan and John Spartan taking down Dr. Cobbs in handcuffs. They are loading him into the back of their police car


	3. Chapter 3

Later on in the Wasteland. There is Mac present with a band of clone thugs and his thugs in charge Bella, Buster and Freddy. Mac: "_Let's get Otto cloned. We'll than kill John Spartan. We also have a rival band practicing black magic that recruited a motorcycle gang in San Angeles as Dr. Cobbs has heard of these outlaw bikers. Let's waste this biker gang and we'll kill John Spartan as well. Freddy and Buster. You 2 take a band of clone thugs and waste John Spartan and even the devil worship band. We must find their hideout._" Buster and Freddy depart with clone thugs after occultists.

At the former Church later on in the day time. There is Orlando Keller present along with Sabrina Miller and those holy thugs not arrested or killed. Keller: "_I want John Spartan's family for sacrifice. Mic you and your bikers were recruited by me. I heard of illegal cloning by Dr. Cobbs. Let's have him clone Rob and maybe we'll clone Captain Charlie Rogers when we take over and devil worshippers will over run San Angeles and than the United States. We'll clone 4 others cops who worshipped the devil back in 1993. Kill those clone thugs. We'll make our own clone thugs once we take over._" Mic and Bone depart with the holy thugs Albert, Buzz, Jake, Philippe and Lance along with Kira and Lena.

On the streets of San Angeles. There are Freddy and Buster with their band of clone thugs. Freddy: "_This must be our rival biker gang._" Buster: "_Let's kill them all._" A bunch of occult thugs on motorcycles show up along with Mic riding on his bike and a van shows up as well with Bone driving it. Mic: "_Those guys must be our rivals. Let's kill them all._" Those holy thugs draw guns and knives. The clone thugs fire on the occult thugs as do Freddy and Buster. Freddy and Buster shoot down 3 women biker chicks. Clone thugs and the holy thugs shoot each other down. A few of the holy thugs are killed. The van is parked there. Lena gets into the driver's seat. Freddy shoots down some more holy thugs. Mic in the gun fight shoots down Buster killing him. The clone thugs shoot down the rest of the holy thugs present while Mic and Bone shoot down the rest of the clone thugs killing them. Freddy shoots at the van as it is moving. Freddy is hit by the van. The last few clone thugs left shoot down Mic killing him. They now fire on the van. The van hits the last 3 clone thugs. Freddy and those clone thugs are ran over. The van parks. Bone: "_Let me in._" Bone hops into the van.

Sometime in the day time on the streets of San Angeles. There are Dana and Kelly Andrews John Spartan's 2 granddaughters walking down the street with their father David Andrews and John Spartan's daughter Melissa and son Joey. David Andrews: "_I got divorced to your step sister back in the later 2020's. We soon have the events going on._" A van shows up. Bone comes out with gun drawn. Bone: "_You are John Spartan's family. You are to come with us._" The 7 other holy thugs attack John Spartan's family. They are all being kidnapped. The van disappears.

Later on at the San Angeles police station in the day time in the main room. There are Lenina Huxley-Spartan and John Spartan with Dr. Cobbs taken prisoner. There is Sgt. Milton the son in law of Dana Crystal Harris-Burke present. Sgt. Milton: "_I want the killer of Jenna's mother brought to justice. This must be Dr. Cobbs._" Spartan: "_Book him._" Dr. Cobbs is being booked. Spartan: "_I will put him in the holding cells._" Lenina Huxley-Spartan and John Spartan go off to the holding cells with Dr. Cobbs.

In the bottom of the police station in the holding cells. There are the surviving holy thugs with Ian and Barney present. Barney: "_You never will find our mastermind John Spartan or where we hide out._" Ian: "_We'll get free with him and we'll clone those who you killed._" John Spartan shows up with Dr. Cobbs. He throws him into a jail cell. Spartan: "_They are still not co operating._"

Somewhere in the satanic church. There are present the daughter in law, the son and grandchildren of the retired cop Dana Crystal Harris-Burke. The holy thugs show up with John Spartan's ex son in law, 2 granddaughters and kids with Lenina Huxley-Spartan. They are put into the place.

In the church sanctuary. There are Sabrina Miller and Orlando Keller present. The surviving holy thugs appear. Lena: "_We got John Spartan's family._" Miller: "_Excellent. There are so many criminals brought back to life by being cloned. Let's kill them all._"

At the main room of the San Angeles police station later on in the day. There are Lenina Huxley-Spartan and John Spartan present. Spartan: "_I can see that my family has been kidnapped. Let's get them._" Derek Hammer shows up. Derek Hammer: "_Captains. I found your kids kidnapped. I will try to rescue them and find those devil worshippers and we'll even find the resurrected criminal gang._" Spartan: "_The thugs we captured at my house won't co operate._" Lenina Huxley-Spartan and John Spartan head off for home.

At dusk at the San Angeles tavern. There is John Spartan with his wife Lenina Huxley-Spartan and Holly Hammer the daughter of Derek Hammer. Also present are Katherine Spartan John Spartan's daughter from his first marriage and the 2 armed scrap fighters Jason and Ryan. Also present are Annette Huxley and James Huxley Lenina's parents. Jason: "_Ryan and I never had driver's licenses in our lives and we never even owned cars._" Holly Hammer: "_I don't drive either and don't even have a car. My athletes in the Special Olympics of LA County don't drive either._" They are all seated at the table. A waitress comes up to them. Spartan: "_We are ready to order._"

Somewhere else on the streets of San Angeles. There is Mac present with Bella and the rest of the clone thugs. Mac: "_John Spartan could be eating out at the San Angeles Tavern. You will Bella with your clone thugs rob the place._" Bella and the rest of the clone thugs depart for the San Angeles tavern.

At the Satanic church in San Angeles. There is present California administrator Orlando Keller and evil witch Sabrina Miller along with 8 of the surviving holy thugs. Keller: "_I think that our rivals are targeting John Spartan. He's the only the only one who has ever before faced devil worshippers. Bone. Go to the San Angeles police station. They can't deal with us. Go free Ian and Barney with those captured by John Spartan's second wife._" Bone departs for the San Angeles police station. Keller: "_The rest of us will go after our criminal rivals. We'll kill them._" The others go on the search for Mac and the rest of his criminal gang.

At the San Angeles police station at night time outside. There is Deputy Chief Derek Hammer present. He goes into his police car. Bone shows up. He pulls out his gun. Derek Hammer ducks. Derek Hammer pulls out his gun. Derek Hammer: "_Drop the gun or I will open fire._" Derek Hammer fires on Bone. They shoot at each other. Derek Hammer shoots down Bone killing him.

Back at the San Angeles Tavern. There is John Spartan with his wife and daughter eating dinner as are Holly Hammer and the 2 scraps Jason and Ryan. Also there are John Spartan's parents in law. James Huxley: "_You have before made San Angeles crime free. You could do it again._" Spartan: "_I am the only one to before have dealt with devil worshippers. I will stop those occultists._" They are all drinking beer with their dinner. Bella and the band of clone thugs show up. John Spartan spots Bella and the clone thugs. Spartan: "_I see the resurrected Bella DeMatteo. Let's stop them._" Lenina: "_Everyone get down._" Everyone gets down. John Spartan with Lenina Huxley-Spartan and the 2 armed scraps Jason and Ryan pull out their guns. They go to outside. Katherine Spartan and Holly Hammer get down as do Lenina's parents.

Outside of the San Angeles tavern. Bella and the clone thugs fire on John Spartan and company. They fire back. They are shooting down clone thugs killing them. John Spartan shoots at Bella as she fires at John Spartan. Ryan and Jason with Lenina Huxley-Spartan shoot down the rest of the clone thugs present just as John Spartan shoots down Bella killing her again. Spartan: "_We'll call for back up. Let's get back in and finish our dinner._" They all get back in.


	4. Chapter 4

At the home of the Spartan's later on at night time. John Spartan comes in with his wife Lenina Huxley-Spartan and his daughter Katherine along with Holly Hammer and the scraps Jason and Ryan. Spartan: "_Lights._" The lights turn on. Lenina: "_Let's get into the living room._" They get into the living room.

In the living room of the Spartan's home. John Spartan and company come on in. Lenina: "_Computer on._" The computer turns on. Lenina Huxley-Spartan goes over to her police computer. They go doing a search. The view phone rings. It's Derek Hammer on the view phone. Derek Hammer is talking to Lenina Huxley-Spartan. Derek Hammer: "_I haven't found any devil worshippers yet but my officers at the San Angeles Tavern have found the dead clone thugs with Bella DeMatteo. We couldn't find the offspring of Simon Phoenix._" Spartan: "_I will destroy him and if there's anymore clone thugs I will destroy them as well._" Derek Hammer: "_Be well._"

Somewhere else on the streets of San Angeles. There is Mac walking by. A van shows up. It parks nearby where Mac is. Kira pulls out her crowbar. Mac goes for his gun as the holy thugs show up in front of him. Mac: "_I know that you are rivals left over._" Kira: "_I got him now._" Kira strikes Mac with her crow bar. Those 5 male holy thugs load Mac into the van.

Later on at the former church at night time in the sanctuary. There is Orlando Keller present along with Sabrina Miller. They are dressed in black clothes. Sabrina Miller pulls out her knife. The 7 surviving holy thugs show up with Mac. Mac: "_It must be you Orlando Keller the California administrator. You won't take over. I'll bring back my whole criminal gang and I'll even resurrect those 6 men that my father had thawed out when recruiting me and they'll kill you. There were killed by the rebels and John Spartan's wife._" Miller: "_Your whole criminal gang is dead as I assume. Now after killing you we kill John Spartan and than free Dr. Cobbs and have him clone those who your criminal gang killed._" They place Mac at the alter just as Sabrina Miller goes over to there. Kira and Lena grab a hold of Mac. Sabrina Miller goes over to him with her knife. Miller: "_I sacrifice you as we'll rule the world._" She stabs the cloned criminal in the heart with it. Mac dies. Keller: "_You killed this president elect who got removed by Edgar Friendly who was plotting to bring back the Cocteau regime here to the whole world._"

The next day at the San Angeles police station in the main room. There is Erwin the veteran police dispatcher. Also present are James Macmillan and other officers of the San Angeles police department. John Spartan shows up with Lenina Huxley-Spartan and John Spartan's older daughter Katherine. Also present are Holly Hammer with armed scraps Jason and Ryan. Katherine Spartan: "_I am helping my father nail those occult nuts. We'll end this war._" James Macmillan: "_We haven't found Mac still._" Spartan: "_We'll give one more try interrogating those captured at my house._"

In an interrogation room. There are Ian and Barney present. John Spartan shows up with Lenina Huxley-Spartan and the 2 armed scraps Jason and Ryan. Spartan: "_Cooperate. Who is your leader? Where is the hide out?_" Lenina: "_Those 2 who fought for freedom from oppression of Raymond Cocteau have helped us take you 2 down. I need answers._" Ian: "_I know that the United Methodist church in San Angeles moved when San Angeles was formed back in 2010._" Barney: "_It's the old building of the San Angeles Methodist church possibly. It's possible for other church buildings. You'll have to wait to tonight to nail them. You won't find us in the day time._" Spartan: "_Thank you for your help._"

Later on outside of the San Angeles police station. Jason and Ryan with Katherine Spartan are there with Holly Hammer and John Spartan with his wife Lenina Huxley-Spartan. Spartan: "_We have got to find Mac. Than once we eliminate him we'll nail his black magic rivals._" Ryan: "_I remember that Jackie moved to Northern California and that Carl has moved to Anaheim._" They all walk off in search of Mac.

Later on at the Satanic church at night time in the sanctuary. There is John Spartan's family along with Dana Crystal Harris-Burke's family. Also present are the surviving holy thugs all wearing black cloaks with hoods down as is the evil high priestess Sabrina Miller. Also present is Orlando Keller with his face hidden under the hood of his black cloak. Keller: "_Bring them to here. We now will kill John Spartan._"

Outside of the former church. John Spartan and company show up. Spartan: "_This must be it._"

Back to inside of the church sanctuary. The candles are being lit. John Spartan and company are detected outside of the church. Keller: "_John Spartan with his allies are here. Philippe, Albert and Buzz. Go after them. Hold them off as we start the ritual._" Philippe, Albert and Buzz go to outside of the church to welcome John Spartan and company.

Outside of the former church. There is John Spartan and company. Philippe, Albert and Buzz show up. Spartan: "_You are all under arrest._" They go after John Spartan and company. John Spartan throws punches onto Albert and Buzz. He bangs them into each other just as Philippe is going after John Spartan. John Spartan throws Albert and Buzz into each other and Philippe. John Spartan with his wife Lenina Huxley-Spartan knocks them out with stun batons. Lenina: "_That should hold them as we nail the rest of them._" They enter the church with Holly Hammer, Katherine Spartan, Ryan and Jason. John Spartan pulls out his gun.

Inside of the Satanic church. There is John Spartan with the company searching just as John Spartan has his gun drawn. They go to the sanctuary.

Inside of the former church sanctuary. The victims are being placed onto the alter. Sabrina Miller has her knife aimed at them. Miller: "_We'll sacrifice your souls and I will be the princess of darkness._" John Spartan and company show up. John Spartan aims his berretta at evil high priestess Sabrina Miller. Spartan: "_Drop the knife you evil high priestess and I won't shoot you._" Lenina: "_You are all under arrest._" She throws down the knife. John Spartan aims the gun at everyone else including Orlando Keller under the hood. John Spartan puts his gun away. John Spartan and company go over to the devil worshippers. Orlando Keller removes his hood revealing himself. Keller: "_It was me all along John Spartan. Now I will waste you all with my hands._" Spartan: "_I'll take the leader and you Lenina my second wife take on the evil high priestess._" Lance and Jake take on Jason and Ryan. Katherine Spartan and Holly Hammer take on Kira and Lena. Lenina Huxley-Spartan takes on Sabrina Miller. John Spartan takes on Orlando Keller himself. There is allot of hand to hand fighting.

Holly Hammer sends a kick onto Kira in the knees. Katherine Spartan throws Lena into Kira. Jason and Ryan throw Lance and Jake into each other just as Jason sends a kick onto Lance and Ryan sends a punch onto Jake. Sabrina Miller throws punches at Lenina Huxley-Spartan while Lenina Huxley Spartan throws kicks and punches onto Sabrina Miller. Lenina Huxley-Spartan round house kicks Sabrina Miller knocking her down to the ground. John Spartan and Orlando Keller are throwing punches at each other. Keller: "_You will all die. We'll take over once we kill your father Captain Huxley._" John Spartan throws Orlando Keller into the stand at the alter. John Spartan pulls out his gun. He aims it at Orlando Keller. Spartan: "_Never. You are all under arrest. Don't move. Everyone come up with your hands up._" Next he aims the gun at Sabrina Miller and the other surviving holy thugs.

Later on outside of the former church. There's a prison transport van taking away Orlando Keller, Sabrina Miller and the surviving holy thugs. There is John Spartan with his wife Lenina Huxley-Spartan and John Spartan's whole family present. Also there is present Dana Crystal's family. Another present is Chief James Macmillan. James Macmillan: "_You are Lenina Spartan the new chief of police._" Spartan: "_I will go back into retirement._" Derek Hammer shows up next. Derek Hammer: "_Holly._" He goes over to his daughter Holly. Holly: "_Dad. I helped John Spartan nail the rest of the holy thugs._" John Spartan is standing there watching the devil worshippers being loaded into the prison transport truck. There are some cops with Mac in a body bag. The body bag is opened. It's revealed to be Simon Phoenix's offspring dead again. Spartan: "_I had the guess that this evil high priestess before the ritual killed Simon Phoenix's offspring clone. I have made the city crime free again._"

Many days later in San Angeles. There are Lenina Huxley-Spartan and John Spartan present walking on the streets of San Angeles. Lenina: "_Those occultists with Dr. Cobbs will be doing prison stints. I am now the chief of the San Angeles Police Department._" Spartan: "_I will stay retired for the rest of my life as I have trained the San Angeles Police to use guns and fight any kinds of criminals. Ryan is the new California administrator._" They kiss.

End


End file.
